


Oin has read the portence..

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [9]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Embarrassment, Food Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Pet, Porn, Sex, Spanking, dub-con, light - Freeform, old, public, raunchy, slave kink, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oin takes Fili out during the week he's paid for the lads body.  </p><p>Chapter 1 - Spanking<br/>Chapter 2 - Food sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The tease

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING Food sex, yes its a raunchy one. Anything with Oin is going to be raunchy. I'd say don't eat while you read if you have a weak weak stomach. I tried to keep it tame but I know what I can handle but not what others can XP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin makes a public display of his pet.

READ WARNING

Fili scuffed his feet against the ground. His head sunk low as he tried to ignore all the hooting and whistling from his male counterparts. The female dwarfs giggling through their beard as he walked by. A strange jingling sound followed his every step. He walked behind Oin who had been leading him by a chain. There was a small collar around his neck. 

The old dwarf had spent his days with Fili quite well. He even gave the blonde pretty little pink bows, tied to ends of his braids. Indeed, he looked very pretty as the females continued to giggle at him. His head sunk lower. Oin had been teasing him relentlessly. His groin ached and throbbed. He had been forbidden to relieve himself. Even when Oin was pumping his hole full of old dwarf cock, Oin would always pull out before Fili could reach his peak. At night his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed posts, just to prevent him from giving himself a good rub. Oin would just fall and sleep on his arm. 

Fili so badly wanted to be relieved. The ache, however, made him very cooperative to the old dwarfs strange desires. Oin gave the chain a quick tug to get Fili's head up. He wanted the blonde to feel the stares of everyone they passed down the street. Fili blushed and looked away, only to be jerked again until he kept his head still. Fili grit his teeth as his cheeks turned hot pink. It only made the other dwarves laugh and whistle louder. 

Oin led the blonde to his favorite tavern. It was still early in the afternoon when the pushed their way through the wooden door. Most tavern's are empty at this time, but not this one. Their entrance was greeted with roaring cheers and familiar faces. Fili looked down again not wanted his eyes to meet any of them. As they walked to a booth, reserved just for Oin, Fili felt his arse getting pinched, spanked, and gripped hard by the other dwarves. He held back his grunts and continued to their table. Oin hooked Fili's chain to a latch under the table that had been added recently...

Fili sat on his feet, knees rested against the floor. Oin slipped into the booth, lowering his hand to pet the blondes head, stroking over the little bows. Fili mewled at the touch. His body was overly sensitive from the lack of release. Every touch sent tingles down his flesh and hit his groin hard with a quick sensation. His hips bucked slightly. He felt the older dwarf push his head back, the wrinkled fingers petting his cheek. A thumb brushing over his lips, pushing the bottom down. The blonde couldn't help but lick the finger that soon after slid into his mouth. It stroked his tongue and pushed it back. Fili moaned sucking at the thumb. Oin licked his lips slowly, enjoying the lads mouth.

The other dwarves were drinking, watching the whole thing. It had become a daily occurrence. Oin would bring in Fili and let them have a good show. Oin of course didn't do it for them. He just wanted to have Fili humiliate himself while he ate and drank his ale. The first time he brought Fili like this to the bar, the owner complained. But the cries and yells of drunken, horny dwarves let them continue on. The workers were embarrassed and annoyed at first, thinking of cleaning up their mess. But they lightened up when Oin made Fili clean every last stain from the table. Indeed, the owner was happy, it brought in a load of business during the slow period before nightfall. Often they would even participate the two dwarves events whenever Oin allowed it. Even installing that latch for the old dwarf...

Oin nodded to Fili, their daily ritual continuing. Fili climbed on the table, chain clattered against the wood following him. He crawled over and licked the old dwarf's lips, he wasn't allowed to give a full kiss. Only Oin could do that. Fili laid on his back, head over the edge facing Oin. Slowly his fingers crept over his belt, unlatching it very slowly. Oin pulled at Fili's braids, forcing him to expose his neck more. The elder licked the boy's soft skin. The wet and warm pleasure making the youth let out a whimper as his groin tensed. 

Fili's fingers slowly pulled the belt back, resting it on the table with barely a sound. Oin liked it that way... slow... and steady... It made the youth lust for him grow stronger. Fili licked his lips and walked his fingers to the buttons on his shirt. Slowly giving a slight tug... then pushing them back through the narrow slit. Oin slowly licked up the youth's throat, gaining a moan from the lad. Oin rested back, caressing the boy's neck with his thumb, watching him undress. 

At last the final button was removed, the youth's fingers gently sliding the cloth back, exposing his chest. Oin pursed his lip and leaned over to lightly drag his teeth over the youth's nipple. The body below him quivered. Oin leaned back again and let the boy continue. Fili rose, chest first, forcing his nipples to perk out first. His elbows slowly arching his back, head hung back. The cloth gently sliding off his shoulders. Fili slowly pushed himself to further, now with only his hands holding him up. Oin watched the boys spine bend and his shoulder blades add to the boys curved outline. His shirt now laid around his wrists. Fili looked over his shoulder with a soft stare. His eye's glazed over with lust. 

Oin nodded in approval and Fili continued to his next step. He curved his body forward, raising his hips by his knees, sitting on his feet. Fili turned by his toes and face Oin. He moved to the edge of the table, closer to the crowd watching, sitting back on his ankles. His thumbs slipped over the edges of his breaches and lowered them every so slowly. Oin's eyes watching closely. The youth raised himself over his knees and exposed his hard cock to the elder. His rear exposed to the crowd. It was covered with strips of red tinted flesh from the day before. Oin had felt it necessary to use his leather belt on the lad that day.

Fili slowly pushed himself up, arching his back as he slid his pants down his legs, standing on his feet. The chain reached its length when he stood and pulled his neck back. He had to stand like that until Oin gave word. 

"aye lad, now get down from there." He bellowed out and the youth knelt back down, sticking his rear out at the crowd and he reversed off the table. Fili, without orders, put his hands on the ledge and held on tight. He stepped back and bent over presenting himself to the crowd. 

"Yer too slow lad, why you never learn?" Fili knew the old letch was just making excuses. Either it was too fast or just not good enough, the letch truthfully just wanted to spank his flesh. 

The forgotten waiter finally brought Oin his regular pint of ale, ignoring Fili's exposed body. Oin took the pint and balanced it on Fili's back. Oin sat back and nodded to the waiter, a dirty old letch smirking back at him. The waiter grinned and eyed back at Fili's body. He raised his hand and have Fili a harsh slap to his cheek. Fili grunted and held himself steady, trying to avoid spilling the pint. The waiter pouted with a smile and left.

"Aye, who'd like to try?" Oin made a game of it. Each dwarf came up with full intent of spanking the pint right off the lads body. Fili whimpered and cried out as the slaps to his previous lashing stung. His cock twitched and flinched wanting more and more. Each dwarf tried to out power the previous spank. The thrust of his palm had Fili pushing the table away. Fili's back dipped from the sting and he gasped for air. Oin wanted the pint to fall off, but the number of dwarves got lesser and lesser. There were two dwarves left. They eyed the lads bright red cheeks and wondered if they would be able to make him drop. They stared for a moment then nodded to each other. Joining forces, one dwarf pulled the youth's cheeks apart, revealing his exposed hole. 

Fili's body tensed and tried to fight back but the dwarf's grip was stronger. He gasped when he felt fingers caress his hole, pulling back and touching it again. The other dwarf was making sure he would hit his mark. When he felt ready, he wound up, turning his whole body, then whipped himself around, hand slamming right over the boy's hole. Fili's knees buckled and his hips winced. The pain screamed through his back as he dropped his weight, hands still holding onto the table. The pint tipped forward and spilled, drenching his head, and clattered to the floor. 

A roared cheer from every dwarf rattled the walls. Oin joined them cheering. Fili's body quivered as he tried to raise himself back to the table. He felt weak in that moment. Oin's hand came to pet his quivering head and brushed back his wet hair, the pink bows soaked with ale. 


	2. Meal time - Food sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin continues to humiliate Fili using food

"Aye lad, you'll get yer meal." Fili bit his lip, he knew what he ment...

Oin pulled Fili's chain and made him crawl under the table in front of Oin's lap, head resting on the bench between the elders thighs. Fili could already smell the old dwarf's cock from his breaches. Oin pulled the blondes head in for a better sniff, pressing Fili's nose right into his groin. Fili moaned and mouthed over the cloth. Drooling over the bulge. Oin moaned in approval. Fili leaned himself further out and slipped his fingers into the elders breached to pull out the wrinkled cock within. Fili's tongue quickly surrounded the tip, sliding down the elders shaft, pushing the excess skin around. Oin groaned and grapped the blondes braids, guiding his mouth over the cock. Fili opened his mouth wider as his head was lowered onto the cock. 

Fili sucked hungrily and bucked his hips. His tongue flailing around the old cock. He wanted it inside him, rubbing against his prostate till his overloaded sack shriveled in his release. Fili moved himself faster, the elder dwarf thrusting into the blonde's mouth. 

Slurps of ale echoed the tavern, as all the dwarves fell silent watching. The waiter brought out Oin's regular order and placed it on the table. The waiter lips his lips when he saw Fili's head poking out of the table. 

"Aye need a few others today. A few eggs, boiled and not. A cooked carrot not chopped. Some butter and a bit of broth." The waiter nodded and went to the kitchen. 

Oin started to eat his food, slowly savoring each bite as Fili sucked him from below. He stopped when he felt his food looked like it wouldn't last the time he had planned out. He pulled the lads head off his cock.

"Come up 'ere lad." 

Fili crawled out and slid into the booth, sitting on the table, his legs spread over Oin. Oin motioned for the youth and pushed himself tight against the booth. The youth kneeled over the elder and positioned his hole above the wrinkled cock. His back pressed against the edge of the table. Oin pulled the lad down slowly, watching his body squirm at the infiltrating cock. Fili bit his lip whimpering, it felt so good he just wanted to be thrust into deeply till he came. His hands firmly holding onto the elders sides. 

Oin wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. He let the lad work himself against his old cock. The boy's cock rubbing against his clothed stomach. Oin reached down and gripped the boy's cock, preventing it from getting anymore friction from the cloth. Fili whimpered and thrust his hips against his hand. Oin didn't give him any ease and held on firmly. 

"None of that now laddy. Keep to yer duties"

Fili pouted but shifted his hips faster against the lech's cock. Figuring he could at least cum from it inside him. Oin held him tighter and slowed his movements. His teeth grabbed a bow and pulled the youths head towards him. Fili, now in an awkward position, had no choice but to slow down. 

Everyone in the tavern had stopped to watch, the waiter forgetting about their food just starred in awe as the boy rutted against the old dwarf.

Fili felt the old cock tense and spill inside him, the warm feeling made him moan loudly at the dwarf. Oin held the boy still and kept him there. Fili rested his head against the elders neck begging for more.

"please...give me more...let me cum..." Oin grabbed the blonde's braids and yanked his head back, shoving his tongue in the boy's mouth. Fili sucked on it desperately wanting more. Oin let the boy entertain himself like that till he waved at the motionless waiter. The waiter snapped out of his trance and made his way to the kitchen.

He returned soon after, bringing the requested food to the table. 

"Back on the table lad." 

Fili crawled off the elder and back to the table.

"Make sure that chain goes around back." 

Fili pulled the chain around the side of the table, furthest away from Oin. Fili sat on his ankles, leaning back on his palms, in front of Oin's plate. The chain pulling his head back. He could still see the old letch peering over his body. Fili's knees were spread open for Oin's wandering eyes. Oin smirked and grabbed a chunk of butter with his fingers. He put the soft chunk over Fili's cock and spread it slightly so it would stay put. Fili moaned at the moist substance. He could feel it start to melt over his hot cock. A drip trickled down teasingly over his shaft and dripped off his sack. His cock flinched with excitement.

His mind was drawn back to the elder as he felt something round and soft pushing at his hole. He couldn't tell what it was, but he guessed it was a boiled egg. The shell torn off, lingering on the plate. Fili moaned as the egg slid in, his hole swallowing it till it disappeared. Oin filled the boy's hole with two more. The blonde's thighs bounced him slightly as he moaned and panted. The butter further melting drips off his neglected cock. 

Oin cut the largest end of the carrot to give it a flat base. The letch slammed the warm orange vegetable under his boy's hips. 

"aye lad, give me a show." Fili moaned and lowered his hole slowly, trying not to tip the carrot over. Thin at first, it pushed the eggs deeper. He went slow to make sure there wouldn't be a mess later... Oin sat back and continued to eat slowly, watching the youth's thighs raise him against the carrot. His back arched and head attempting to keep forward. Slowly Fili rutted himself against the carrot, cock finally going to feel his release this time. 

Fili licked his lips and bounced a little faster, thrusting his cock in the air, butter sliding down his sick and over his hole. It felt so slippery, as if he had been cummed on already by another. The thought made him moan louder. 

The tavern filled his the boy's moans and whimpers. The audience thrusting their hips against their seats. 

Oin grabbed the warm broth, pushing his plate under Fili. He poured the brother over the boy's chest, sliding over his nipples and down his stomach passed his cock and dripped onto Oin's plate. A few drips slipping to the boy's hole and down the carrot. Oin pulled his plate back and bit a chunk of meat. mmmmmm he thought but he wasn't satisfied. He took another chunk by his fork and dragged the meat across Fili's stomach and over his cock, grabbing some remaining broth and left over butter. Fili bucked his hips desperately toward the touch but it left him quickly. Oin savored the flavor.

"Aye lad, it tastes better straight off yer body." Oin put his plate aside and grabbed Fili's knees, yanking him forward off the carrot, his back hitting the table and his head flew over the edge. He gasped and moaned as the eggs inside him shifted against his prostate. His moan vibrated through the room. Oin quickly stuck his fingers inside the boy's hole to push the eggs away from his prostate. Fili pouted and whined, Oin would not let him cum again today. He whimpered to himself and cursed the old letch. 

Oin poured more broth and smeared the boy's body with butter. Stroking teasing meat over his skin and always just slightly off his cock. Fili continued to pout with each touch. 

Oin finally finished his food a prolonged hour later. Fili had began sucking on his fingers to relieve a little pressure to his body. Oin allowed it. The elder put his plate to the edge and pushed the boys thighs up. 

"hold yerself there lad." Fili did as he was told and kept his legs in the air. Oin's thumbs poked into his hole and spread him wide. The letch watched and the eggs reappeared and slipped out of the boy's hole. Fili whimpered at the loss. Oin let out a satisfied sigh and rested back drinking his ale. 

"Clean up now lad." Fili let out a annoyed groan and lazily rolled onto his knees, crawling around the table. The waiter came back with a bucket of water, soap, and rag, placing it on the bench. Fili pouted and washed their plates, table, and floor. Filling the bucket with left over food. It was back to sanitary conditions. Fili sat on his knees sulking. Oin unlatched his chain and ordered him to get dressed. Getting dressed was always quicker than the undressing. He stood back to his feet with his head lowered. Oin payed for his food and Fili's out, the boy receiving numerous spanks along the way as the horny dwarves cheered them on. They'd be there the next day...

Oin used up his last days wisely... exploiting his pet at every opportunity...


End file.
